An Assassin's Trust
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Connor X OC
1. Boston

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter One: **Boston

**A/N: **Hi! I've been wanted to write and Assassin's Creed FanFiction for a while but didn't know where to start. This is my first Assassin's Creed FanFiction and some help would be great. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

I'm sorry this chapter's so short. Hopefully I'll have more to write in the next chapter's.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Beth woke to the sound of her bedroom door opening and footsteps and a cane entering. "Bethany?" she heard the man call her name. "Yes, Achilles?" Beth replied. "Good, I didn't wake you" said Achilles, leaning on his cane. Beth rolled her eyes at the man as she swung her legs off the side her bed. "What do you need, Achilles?" Beth asked. "I need you to deliver a letter to Sam Adams" Achilles said walking towards the door, leaving the teenage girl to get dressed. "But Sam's in Boston, that'll take me nearly a week" Beth called after Achilles. "I'll see you when you get back" Achilles smirked and shut the door behind him.

Beth sighed and stood up. She exchanged her sleeping shirt that fell to her thighs with tight black trousers, a white shirt, black boots and her assassin cloak. A thick black belt with the brother hood symbol hung around her waist. She then pulled on a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves. She arranged her weapons and then left her room. She picked up the letter Achilles left on his desk for the stables to begin her journey to Boston.

Beth finished her business in Boston and was just fixing her horse for the journey, "You be careful Beth, those Red Coats are everywhere" Sam said, standing beside Beth. "Thanks Sam, it was good seeing you. I hope to see you again soon" Beth said, giving the man a hug. She then got on her horse, waved good bye to Sam and headed home.

Beth was in the frontier nearing the homestead when an arrow was shot at her, catching her off guard. She pulled the reigns and the horse skidded to a halt. She looked in the direction the arrow came from to see three Red Coats coming towards her. "Shit" Beth swore loudly, mentally slapping herself for being caught off guard. She turned and the horse galloped towards the Red Coats. Beth drew her sword and sliced the first two Red Coats across the chest. The third Red Coat was quite large and carried a war hammer, which he swung, knocking Beth from her horse. She rolled the stood up as quickly as she could. The Red Coat swung his hammer again and Beth blocked him and countered the strike sending the Red Coat back against a tree. The Red Coat regained his footing quickly and threw his hammer at Beth. She didn't have any time to dodge and the hammer hit her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Beth looked up at the Red Coat from where she sat on the ground. He tried to walk towards Beth, but didn't make it very far. An arrow came out from the trees, landing in the Red Coat's neck. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

Beth looked around to see who helped her. Leaves rustled and a tall boy who looked Beth's age stepped out of the tree line. He had long dark hair and dark Native skin. _He's must be from one of the Native tribes around here_, Beth thought. He sheathed his bow and stepped towards Beth. "Are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand towards Beth. She took it and thanked him. "Yeah, thanks for the help" she said brushing down her clothes. She hissed as her hand past over her stomach. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "Nothing a few days of rest won't heal" Beth smiled weakly, wiping blood from her lip. "Nice shot, by the way" she said. "Thank You" said the boy, eyeing Beth. "Well, thanks again for your help. I might see you around again sometime" said Beth, mounting her horse. The boy waved and Beth headed towards the Homestead, sure to reach the manor late.


	2. The Boy

**An Assassin's Trust**

**Summary: **Achilles adopted daughter, Beth, is one of the best Assassin he's trained, but her past is dark, so dark neither of them will talk about it. Now, Connor, Achilles' new Assassin – in – training works with Beth but in order to trust her, he wants to know her past. Will she be willing to reveal her past so easily to him? Can he prove to Beth that he can be trusted? Eventually Connor X OC.

**Rating:** T.

**Chapter Two: **The Boy

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Beth awoke early the next morning to loud banging on the front door. She had got back to the Manor late and had just laid down an hour or two ago. With travelling to and from Boston, Beth hadn't gotten much sleep over the week she was gone and had planned to catch up on her lost sleep today, Achilles would have let her, but her plans were short lived as she pulled back her blankets, leaving her bed. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Achilles shouted something at whoever was outside and shut the door in their face. "What's going on?" Beth asked as the old man turned to see the teen at the bottom of the stairs in her short night shirt. "Just a boy thinking he's a hero" replied Achilles, leaning on his cane. "I didn't know you were back. When did you arrive?" asked Achilles. "Only an hour or two ago. I'm running on about six hours sleep since I went to Boston" replied Beth, pushing her midnight black hair out of her face. She then crossed her arms over her chest, but hissed and swore as the brushed her stomach. "Well, an eventfully journey. What happened?" Achilles asked. He walked to the kitchen and Beth followed and leant on the door frame, stifling a yawn. "Thanks for going to Boston for me. I'm afraid these days I'm not up for travelling much" Achilles said, settling into one of the chairs. "It's no problem Achilles, you know that but are you going to tell me what you and Sam are being so secretive about?" Beth asked, already knowing the answer. "All in due time, my child." Beth just nodded and looked at her feet. She knew Achilles would tell her eventually, like everything else he planned in the past, so she didn't fight him on it. "You're tired Bethany, go get some rest. Thank you again for going to Boston" Achilles said directing his attention to something else. Beth nodded and left Achilles to himself.

It was dark when Beth awoke again. He stomach stung worse than ever before and took care with changing into her black trousers and white shirt and she left her room. Achilles sat in front of a roaring fire when Beth reached the bottom of the stairs. "I made you something for dinner. I forgot to ask you earlier, do you want me to take a look at your stomach?" Achilles asked, turning towards the teen. "Please" replied Beth, unbuttoning the last few buttons on her shirt. Her normally pale white flesh was now a deep purple and stung at the slightest touch. "What happened, Bethany?" Achilles asked with great concern.

Bethany explained her to and from Boston as Achilles applied a soothing ointment to her bruised flesh. Achilles pondered her story when she finished. "A Native boy you say?" Achilles asked. Beth nodded, buttoning back up her shirt. "The one that has taken up residence in my stable?" Achilles asked again. "What?" Beth said. "Follow me" Achilles said and Beth did. As they walked, Achilles told her that the person at the door earlier was a Native boy around Beth's age. They walk out the back door and from there, they could see the stables. Beth saw they boy lying down, but recognised him as the buy that saved her life yesterday. "That's him" Beth said, turning to Achilles. They re-entered the Manor and Achilles thought over what Beth said. "Well, I'm in need of sleep. Good night, Bethany" Achilles said. Beth offered a Good night in return and entered the kitchen. She had something to eat and decided to do something Achilles would not approve of, bring food to the stranger sitting in the stable.

She wrapped food in a piece of cloth and exited the Manor through the back door. When she approached the stable, the boy was lying down but sat up when he heard Beth. "I'm not going to hurt you" said Beth, noticing the boy was tense. The boy eased. "I thought you might be hungry, so I bought you some food" said Beth, handing over the food. "Thank you" said the boy. He took a bite of the bread Beth had bought him and spoke when he was finished. "Do you live with the old man?" he asked. "Yes" Beth replied, "I heard you want to be trained by him." The boy nodded. "Do you think you could talk to him for me?" he asked. "No offence but I'm not getting involved. Just so you know, if the old man thinks you can fight, he'll train you. Just don't push him" explained Beth and the boy nodded. "I hope you have enough food" said Beth. "It is plenty. Thank you for being so kind" replied the boy. Beth smiled and the boy returned the smile. They bid each other Good Night and Beth returned to the Manor.

Beth woke the next morning to more banging on the front door. She quickly got dressed, and opened her bedroom door in time to see Achilles walking to the room at the back of the house. "Achilles, what's wrong?" Beth asked, following Achilles. "That child is back" he said opening the window and leaned out. "I apologize if I've been unclear or otherwise confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead, so let me try to clarify, Get The Hell Off My Land!" Achilles shouted out the window and then slammed it shut. "Was that necessary?" asked Beth. "I'm coming up!" a muffled shout came from outside. "I'd like to see him try" said Achilles, leaning on his cane and both turned to leave the room. The door to the balcony rattled. "Just hear me out, what are you so afraid of?" a voice said from the other side. "Damn" said Beth, turning to the door. Achilles pulled open the door with force and walked towards the boy, who stepped backwards. "Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING! Least of all, a self – important scab like you?!" Achilles said angrily and swung his cane down, catching the boy's leg and knocking him on his back. He held the cane to the boy's throat. "Oh, you might dream of being a hero, of riding to recues, of saving the world, but stay this course and the only thing you're gonna be is dead" said Achilles. Beth silently appeared and placed a hand on Achilles cane. "Achilles, stop" she said. Achilles looked at her and his look softened. He pulled his cane away. "The world's moved on boy, best you do too" Achilles said and re entered the Manor, leaving Beth with the boy. She put up her hand and helped the boy up. "I will not leave, you hear me. I'm never leaving" the boy said when Achilles shut the door. "I told you not to push him. Are you okay?" Beth asked. "I am fine, thank you" the boy replied. "Go back to the stable for tonight, and try tomorrow, just don't do anything dramatic" said Beth, walking to the door. "Wait, you never told me your name" said boy. "My name's Bethany, but you can call me Beth" she said entering the Manor. She shut the door and the boy turned away. He kept saying her name over and over under his breath. "Beth" he said, liking the way it sounded when he said it.

Reviews? Please?


End file.
